knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Draygon
Draygon is a goanna who formerly lays on a mountain rock in Season 1 to 6. He no longer is lazy like Knotty, he is a strong reptile in the Lazy Forest. Physical Appearance Despite his look, he is orange. He is a goanna who has a fiery element. He is never scary (Although, he was in Season 1 to Season 6), he keeps his fiery tail but his is long. He has muscular limbs, sharp claws, and sharp talons. He has good strength even though any fooled snake (except Team SNAKE or Slytherin) shouldn't know his own strength but he eats eggs for his strength. Only Target, Cocoa, Slippy, Wormy, Beedy, Dussa, Timpani, and Slytherin know his secret strength. His slender lanky neck helps him grab anything and he has formerly wings in Season 1 to 6. He had a big tummy formerly in Season 1 to 6. He had wings formerly but then he hasn't anymore. Ability He has a fiery element because his name almost says so. He used his wings to fly or glide only in Season 1 to 6. His muscular limbs help him do anything. For his arms he can grab anything heavier but not anything very humongous, huge, or heavyweight, sturdy, enduring, tough, and rugged. For his legs, he can kick to any enemy. Draygon's Forms Draygon_(no_flame).png|No flame Relationships Knotty He is neutral to him like frenemies, but he used to get angry or hate him for a very very long time ago. He likes eating Knotty, but similarly, he fails sometimes, like Sharko from Zig and Sharko, he has a diet of eating eggs for his strength. Also, his relationship on Knotty never go good as Knotty expected. Kylee Similar to Knotty, they are both like frenemies. When, in the episode, "Love Hiss", he sees her, he snorted his nostrils, hisses, growls, and gets furious. Slytherin He definitely hates him in a fiery burning passion. Their relationship never go well with his fiery passion because he is an enemy to Slytherin. He beats him up and also tries to eat him. Despite his burning passion, he injuries him too much when Slytherin tries eating Polimer, scolding Knotty, scolding Dope, rude-calling, being rude to him, shouting at him, etc. As for Slytherin's fate of himself, Draygon hates him too much and he seriously defeats him and bites him to bits and bites. Polimer Being a great guardian of Polimer, he helps himself of being too protective instead of being lazy. He is the second bodyguard while Rico is being the first bodyguard. Rico Rico the Crocodile is so similar because he learns to defeating the predators who tried to eat Polimer. Being the same way as Rico, he wishes he would use his tail by making a perfect tail-whip. Anger Being a pal of Draygon, he joins him with Rico to defeat Knotty, Slytherin, Team SNAKE, Sly Nickel, Inky, Lilac, Vladimir, and including, the Serpent Brothers. Vladimir He tries to defeat Vladimir in the first primary movie, and Vladimir hates him like a gnarly, sassy relationship. Tucky He is friendly of him because he can lift Tucky like a weight. If he was him, he would roll like a bowling ball. Trivia * He resembles Charizard from Pokemon after Ryan Ho created him. * He tries to eat any snake like real goannas eating snakes. * He is very friendly and keen. * He is similar to Mr. Strong from Mr Men. Season 1 to 6 * He used to sleep a lot. * He used to be lazy as Knotty. * His tail used to end up being stepped on anybody. * He used to scary but he isn't that anymore. * He used to have horns. * He'd never tried to eat any snake in the Lazy Forest. * He was a bit of wee running gag of this show, which is so similar to Bob from Oggy and the Cockroaches. Weaknesses * Without his eggs, he would be weaker like Knotty or Slytherin. *He gets distracted with his tail caught by the mousetrap. When he tries to get it out, he reasonably loss his strength. Behind the Scenes His old design first appeared in "Snake Eyed!!!" His redesign debuted in "Snakes and Matters" in Season 7. He was originally a dragon in the prototype but he is an goanna in the present. Idea for a voice actor He has the same voice as Mr. Strong in the US dub of the Mr. Men Show. Appearances Knotty and Polimer * Knotty and Polimer (cartoon show) * Knotty and Polimer (movie) * Knotty and Polimer (game) Category:Reptiles Category:Goannas Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Guardians Category:Main characters Category:Bodyguards Category:Strong characters Category:Deep voices Category:Lucky Characters